


Who has the power?

by Goddessofmars00



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Labour, Tories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: Drabble. He was like a school boy with a crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While this based on real people this is written purely entertainment purposes.

He knows her better than anyone else and he really shouldn't. He could with few words make her crumbling mess, but he can't bring himself to ever do it. 

Even when she rips apart everything he believes in he can't do it. Oh, it'd be better for him politically if he did. 

The worse bit is she knows he won't. Whether it's when she's mocking or belittling him in public or when they are alone, and whispers all the things he longs to hear she knows who has the power. 

He can just imagine the ridicule and disgust if anyone were to find out that him the man who has spent his whole life fighting against people like her was like a school boy with a crush. 

That he so easily caved to her whims and demands.

Yet no one knew and no one ever could. 

They were and always would be a secret. Together only behind closed doors because they had to be and because she wanted them to be. 


End file.
